1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of motorized aircraft, specifically to an airframe that is strong, small, and compact and can be used as a fighter/bomber in military applications. It has a fuselage with a rhomboid cross-sectional configuration, which gives it increased strength, stealth characteristics, and enhanced load lifting capacity. It also has at least one rear engine, no conventional wing configuration, and an internal structure comprising two tubes stacked on top of one another which extend in a front-to-rear orientation. The tubular construction further provides a very strong backbone and contributes to the overall strength of the airframe. The upper tube extends approximately two-thirds of the length of the airframe and houses forward guns in-line with the pilot, most of the pilot's torso (with the pilot's head being positioned within a top-mounted canopy), a compartment for radio communication equipment and other gear behind the pilot, and two fuel tanks with one positioned rearward of the other, one providing fuel for outbound travel and the other providing fuel for return. In contrast, the lower tube extends substantially the full length of the airframe and houses radar equipment, the engine air intake, bomb storage area, and the jet engine(s). Further, the top surface of the present invention airframe is designed to be an airfoil and has an acceleration surface at line B-B that enhances lift for take-off and during flight, and the dihedral shape of the bottom surface of the airframe allows the pilot an option for a wheels-up emergency landing in the water or a wheels-up emergency landing on a hard runway surface. The dihedral bottom surface further does not reflect a radar beam back to the ground, giving the airframe stealth characteristics. In addition, rockets can be optionally mounted on the top of the lift area. It's compact and wingless configuration makes it easy to park at airports and on aircraft carriers. In addition, the engines are easily accessible for repair and replacement. Spoilers on the edge of the wings prevent vortex formation behind the airframe while in flight to allow planes to follow more closely behind one another. Although the retraction capability is not shown, the tail/skid wheel used for take-off could be optionally retracted in flight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fighter aircraft continue to be required for military defense capability. The disadvantages of currently known fighter aircraft is that their wing structure prevents compact parking on aircraft carriers, they are not configured for optional wheels-up landing on a hard runway surface, they are not configured for optional wheels-up water landings, unreleased bombs attached under wings are a detriment to emergency landings, wing-mounted guns are not sighted to the pilot's eye, cockpit structure leaves the pilot vulnerable in combat, fuel storage in the wings is vulnerable to attack, extended wing structure inhibits maneuverability and the ability to perform a fast roll, and pilot visibility in a downward direction is restricted. Further, they do not have stealth characteristics and guns are generally mounted on the wings. In contrast, the present invention has a specific fuselage configuration that gives it increased strength and load lifting capacity, and provides enhanced downward visibility for the pilot. Since it has no conventional wing structure, storage and handling of the present invention on aircraft carriers is facilitated. Also, its dual tube structure and positioning thereof safeguards fuel tanks, protects the pilot, and makes both less vulnerable to attack. Further, emergency landings are facilitated by the dihedral bottom configuration of the present invention that creates a compressed atmosphere under the airframe, which permits wheels-up emergency landings on both water and hard runway surfaces. There is no aircraft known that has the same features and components as the present invention, nor all of its advantages.